Lara Raith
Summary Lara Raith is a character from the Dresden Files. She is a White Court vampire, better known as a succubus, who feeds on the life energy of others. She first appears in Blood Rites where, with Dresden's help, she eventually takes control of the White Court by usurping her father. She reappears in several later books, generally to manipulate Dresden into aiding her. While they are not allies, Lara's efforts to ensure that her word is never tarnished makes her more trustworthy than most of her kind, and so she and Dresden have something of an uneasy alliance. For the time being at least. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Lara Raith, Lara Romany (her mother's surname) Origin: The Dresden Files Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: White Court Vampire (succubus) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Can draw on their Hunger, a symbiotic spirit merged with their soul, to increase their strength and speed), Weapon Mastery (Supernaturally good with both swords and guns), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Aura (Inspires lust in those around her. Dresden described being near Lara like being engulfed in a drug that stimulates every nerve ending in his body), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can influence and control others, putting in "psychic hooks" and inspiring feelings of extreme lust and desire. Lara's powers of manipulation are extremely strong, even among the White Court), Life Absorption (White Court vampires feed on people's life force), limited Soul Manipulation (Being fed on by a White Court vampire does a form of "spiritual damage"), Resistance Negation (Those fed on by White Court vampires become more vulnerable to their mental powers), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from third degree burns along half of her body, with the other half being "pulverised"), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist other White Court vampires' control) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (a White Court vampire's strength depends on how much life energy they have at the time, but even when using only a little they are still stronger than Harry Dresden) Speed: Up to Superhuman (when tapping into their life energy White Court vampires are described as blurs in combat. Faster than Dresden) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (When practically reduced to a charred and pulverised corpse, she lifted Madeline Raith by the throat with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level, regeneration makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high. Is extremely well fed and has a large store of life force to draw on. Even while injured to the point of appearing as a charred and bloody corpse, she was able to incapacitate Madeline, another succubus. Range: Melee range with swords, tens of metres with guns and powers. Standard Equipment: Two swords, a pistol Intelligence: Extremely high. Lara is a high ranking member of the White Court, a group of vampires who pride themselves on intelligence and manipulation over strength. Achieved her high ranking position by outsmarting various other members of the White Court. Weaknesses: Like all Raith family White Court vampires, her powers do not work on those who feel true love and have it reciprocated, and she will be burnt if she touches them or a symbol of their true love. She must feed on others to maintain her immortality and continue to use her powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampires Category:Succubi Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:The Dresden Files Category:Tier 9 Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Female Characters